


Dead & Born & Grown

by siriuspiggyback



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Reunions, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuspiggyback/pseuds/siriuspiggyback
Summary: “No, no, no, no, no, I can’t go back, I can’t go back!” Klaus cried out. He felt himself fading, and he knew that he would find himself back on the sticky floor of the rave soon enough.Then, following some desperate instinct, Klaus jerked up out of the barber’s chair, brushing past his father and back out the door.  He wasn't going back.





	Dead & Born & Grown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quietus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426441) by [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater). 



Klaus feels a tug in his stomach, and suddenly knows, deep in his bones, that someone is trying to send him back.

 

“No, no,  _ no, no, no _ , I can’t go back,  _ I can’t go back!” _  Klaus cried out.

 

Dear old dad was observing, expression bland. It was just like his childhood, the distant eyes of his father watching as he suffered, noting his reactions. It made his chest feel hollow. Even in death, his father was entire unsympathetic. Klaus felt himself fading, the image of the barber shop becoming hazy, and he knew he would find himself back on the sticky floor of the rave soon enough.

 

Then, following some desperate instinct, Klaus jerked up out of the barber’s chair, brushing past his father and back out the door. 

 

He squinted into the bright sunlight. Klaus felt more real again, as if he had found his grip on the afterlife. He trampled back over the lush green grass, and stomped up to the small girl with the bike. “You tricked me, you bitch!” he accused her, stabbing a finger in her direction.

 

“No,” she denied, “you made an assumption.”

 

Klaus laughed, a low, dry sound. 

 

“You need to go back,” she said. 

 

“Nope, no way,” said Klaus. “I’m done. Haven’t I earned this?” He swept his arms wide, as if encompassing the whole of- whatever this place was. 

 

“You don’t  _ belong _ here,” the girl growled.

 

“Sweetheart, I’ve never belonged anywhere! It’s never stopped me before,” said Klaus with an empty grin. 

 

“What about your family? They need you,” she insisted.

 

Klaus’ expression twisted into one of disbelief. “Are you serious? They probably won’t notice that I’m dead!”

 

The girl rolled her eyes. “I forgot how self pitying your kind can be.”

 

Klaus snorted. “You know what?” he said, “I’m out of here. Gonna go look for, uh, greener pastures, or whatever.” With a wave of his  _ goodbye _ hand, he started off down the path, away from the girl with the bike. He wondered where Dave would be, how he could find him. Could Klaus still summon the dead, now that he was dead too?

 

Klaus squinted through the treeline. There was some sort of house, painted a pale blue, surrounded by a goddamn  _ white picket fence.  _ Klaus heart stuttered, and he briefly wondered why he had a pulse when he was dead. He stumbled toward the house on unsteady legs. 

 

When he pushed through the doorway, it was to an open space, filled with old looking furniture and walls filled with framed artwork. And there, gazing out the window, was a familiar figure. The line of his shoulders, the dark blonde curls catching the sunlight. Klaus’ face split into a grin.  _ “Dave,” _ he said, the word hushed like a prayer.

 

Dave turned. He smiled softly, and stepped forward. Klaus darted in and wrapped his arms around his love, breath catching on a sob. 

 

“Hello, Klaus,” said Dave, brushing a hand through his hair. 

 

“I’m sorry,” said Klaus, “I’m sorry I took so long.”

 

“It’s okay,” Dave assured him. “It wasn’t your time. It still isn’t.”

 

Klaus pulled away, brow creasing. “What do you mean?”

 

“You have to go back, Klaus,” said Dave.

 

“What? No, no, I’m not leaving,” Klaus disagreed, shaking his head hard. 

 

“You have to. Your family needs you,” Dave said sadly.

 

“My family?” repeated Klaus, incredulous. “Fuck those guys!  _ You’re _ my family!”

 

Dave cupped his jaw in his hand. “I know it’s hard, baby, but you’ve got to be brave. You’ve got to be selfless. Then you can come back to me.”

 

Klaus wrenched backwards out of Dave’s arms. Suspicion swept over him, a cresting wave, leaving Klaus breathless and disorientated. 

 

“You aren’t Dave,” Klaus stated flatly.

 

“What?” asked Not Dave, tilting his head sideways. “I think you’re a bit confused, babe.”

 

“No, no,” said Klaus, voice trembling. “You aren’t him. I know, because- because the real Dave always told me that I was good, that I was  _ selfless _ . He used to tell me to stop being so selfless, because he… he was terrified that I was going to get myself killed trying to save another soldier.”

 

Not Dave sighed, a defeated thing, and then he flickered out of existence, leaving the girl in his place. “Why are you making this so difficult?” she asked, exasperated. 

 

“Because I don’t want to go back!” he yelled.

 

“This isn’t about what you want, or don’t want. You’re not supposed to be here!” she said, stomping her foot like the child she was.

 

He paused. “Actually,” said Klaus slowly, a look of realisation on his face, “I think it is about what I want.”

 

“What are you talking about?” she asked, impatient.

 

Klaus smirked knowingly. “If you’re asking me to go, it’s because you can’t make me go.”

 

The girl scowled, folded her arms across her chest.

 

“I knew it!” Klaus crowed, victorious. “You can’t, can you?”

 

“It’s not fair!” she declared, “I don’t know how you’re doing it! This is my place, not yours!”

 

“I don’t know how either,” said Klaus with a shrug.

 

“Can you just go? If you want to go back, I think you’ll wake back up in your body.”

 

Klaus considered this for a moment. “Nah, I think I’ll stick around,” he decided, turning to leave the house. He heard the girl make a noise of frustration, but he didn’t falter. 

 

At the door, he paused, thinking. If this was because of his powers, then surely he had more control here than he knew. This place didn’t play by the same rules as the living world, space twisting around him and rearranging itself at will. He thought, if he couldn’t summon Dave to him, maybe he could take himself to Dave. He reached out to the dark pit inside of himself, the snarl of power which he had spent his life trying to ignore. He held his breath and opened the door. 

 

When he stepped out, it wasn’t into the same serene forest as before. This was pure jungle, air heavy with moisture, reminiscent of Vietnam. A house sat in a clearing. It was a small brick building, unimpressive but somehow rather cute. 

 

With a hopeful feeling in his chest, he pushed his way into the house. The hallway was empty, carpet plush under his feet. A row of photos lines the wall, pictures of Dave with his family, Dave with the squad, and most of all, Dave with Klaus. He smiled to himself. He ducked into the first doorway, a cosy little living room, but it was empty of people. The next doorway, at the end of the hall, led to a warm, sunny kitchen. The walls were painted yellow, and there was a vase of flowers by the window. The fridge was open, the door obscuring his view of the man stood there. Then, the door was swung shut, and Dave startled, whirling around to look at the intruder, only to freeze when he saw Klaus. The milk bottle in his hand slipped from his numb fingers, crashing to the ground. Dave didn’t flinch. His broad shoulders shuddered, and he seemed to collapse in on himself, a pained whine escaping his mouth. “Klaus?”

 

“Hi, Dave,” Klaus whispered, a watery smile creeping over his face. 

 

“Klaus!” Dave cried, rushing forward and sweeping Klaus into a bone crushing hug. “Fuck, Klaus, Klaus.” His voice cut off on a sob, and he burrowed his face into Klaus neck.

 

Klaus laughed, a fragile sound. “It’s me, it’s me,” he said, running his palms over every inch of Dave that he could reach, as if to convince himself that this was real.

 

“I missed you, so, so much,” Dave told him, breath hitching. Dave had never been afraid of baring his soul, allowing Klaus to see his fear and love and pain without hesitation. It was just one of the things that Klaus had fallen in love with, back in Vietnam.

 

“I’m sorry,” Klaus apologised, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you wait.”

 

“No, no, don’t apologise,” Dave hushed him. “You’re here now.”

 

Klaus took a breath. In. Out. It felt like the first full breath Klaus had in years. “Can I stay here? With you?”

 

Dave blinked. “You think I’d let you leave again?” he laughed.

 

Klaus grinned. “Good.”

 

Dave leaned in. Klaus closed the gap, pressing his lips against Dave’s, eyes fluttering closed. Dave cradled his face gently, like something precious, and it brought more tears to Klaus’ eyes. He tasted salt, and realised that he wasn’t the only one crying. He smiled into the kiss, whole body alight and buzzing. He felt more alive in that moment than he ever had on earth.

 

“Well isn’t this adorable,” a voice drolled.

 

Dave startled, pushing Klaus behind his body as if to shield him from this new threat. In the doorway, the girl stood.

 

Klaus groaned, “I told you, I’m staying! Why won’t you leave me alone?”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you? You can’t be here! You need to go!” she spat, exasperated.

 

“Clearly, at least one more time,” Klaus said, pushing forward to stand in front of Dave.

 

“I don’t understand,” said Dave, “Who are you? What do you mean, he needs to go?”

 

“She’s like, God, or whatever,” explained Klaus, too nonchalant for the situation.

 

The girl shrugged, a minuscule lift of her birdlike shoulders. The gesture seemed simultaneously too young and too old for her. For all her childish words, her eyes held multitudes. “If that’s what you want to call me.”

 

“Oh,” said Dave, mouth agape. Klaus reached out and took his hand.

 

“He can’t stay. He has to go back, he isn’t meant to be here,” the girl argued.

 

“No- I mean, not to be rude, but please let him stay? Please,” Dave implored the girl.

 

“It’s okay,” said Klaus, “she can’t make me.”

 

Dave’s brows drew low. “Klaus, honey, she’s God.”

 

Klaus chortled. “I know. That’s what makes it so funny!”

 

“This isn’t funny!” she wailed, bottom lip forming a pout. “Everything will go to shit without you there!”

 

Klaus held back from telling her off for swearing. “I really don’t think so. If anything, my family will be much more productive without me.”

 

She shook her head, her hair waving prettily, a dark curtain. “It’s already going wrong. Without you, they all die,” she predicted ominously.

 

“How do you know?” asked Dave, a note of apprehension in his voice.

 

“What part of omniscient do you not understand?” she quipped. 

 

Klaus tilted his head to the side. “If you’re all knowing, how come you don’t know why I can stay here?”

 

The girl grimaced. “You’re… a mistake.”

 

“I’ve heard that before,” Klaus laughed. Dave pulled him closer, a comforting arm around his waist.

  
  


“Look,” she said, “we’re wasting time. If I show you what’s happening on earth, will you go back and help them?”

 

Klaus chewed the inside of his cheek, hesitating. “How do I know it’s not another trick, like the first Dave?”

 

“First Dave?” Dave muttered, unsettled. Klaus waved off his concern.

 

“You have my word,” said God, eyes solemn. 

 

Klaus and Dave shared a glance. Not to ask for permission, instead to seek reassurance. After a breath, Klaus said, “Alright. You can show me.”

 

And then they fell down the rabbit hole.

  
  
  


They were in the morgue. 

 

It was a strange experience, looking at your own body from outside of yourself. Klaus always known that he was lanky, but he hadn’t realised just how skinny he had gotten, all sharp angles and prominent bones. He looked like he might be sleeping, face lax and eyes closed, except that Klaus was never this quiet, even in sleep. Dave took a sharp breath next to him. 

 

Ben was stood over the body, as if guarding it. His face was blank, except for the slightly feral look in his eyes. Klaus felt a shiver of fear up his spine. He knew, intellectually, that Ben was a ghost, but he had never seen him look like this before. Something about the way his fingers clawed and his eyes stared reminded Klaus of the other spirits, the ones who had lost whatever made them human. “Ben,” he called out weakly, but the ghost didn’t react.

 

“We’re just observing,” the girl murmured. 

 

He heard the distant sounds of disruption, getting louder with every second. He listened, and realised that the voices were familiar: Diego, spitting and angry, and Luther, defensive and self righteous. Occasionally, the softer sounds of his sisters interjected, and the droll voice of Five could be heard. The voices came to a stop just outside of the door. Curious, Klaus reached out to the door, and realised his hand could go straight through it. He shivered at the strange sensation. He shot Dave a nervous smile, before heading out. 

 

The morgue staff were being treated to a Hargreeves Family Reunion, complete with shouting and threats of bodily harm. “Please, I know this is a stressful situation, but if you could all calm down-” the attendee was saying.

 

“If it’s him, if it’s our brother in there-” Diego snarled. 

 

“It’s not!” Luther interrupted. “From what I remember, he was fine last night. He probably went off and got high, and this corpse is just some random druggie. They’ve made a false ID, it happens.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Five said, jaw tense. 

 

“What the hell do you know, Five? You don’t know Klaus! You were gone for seventeen years!” Luther hurled back.

 

“Luther,” said Allison, voice soft and concerned.

 

“Guys, please,” Vanya spoke up, louder than they had ever heard her. “Can we just go and see?”

 

Five nodded. “At least one of you has common sense.”

 

Diego rolled his eyes, but acquiesced. “Okay.”

 

The group turned to look at the morgue attendee, who was looking vaguely alarmed. “Uh- if you just, sign here, you can go and view the body.”

 

The group all signed in tense silence. Even Klaus felt awkward, and he wasn’t really there. 

 

When the door opened, Diego was the first to step in. Klaus could see the exact moment recognition hit him. He staggered slightly, as if hit with a physical blow, eyes fixed on Klaus’ face. It made him look awfully young. Klaus yearned to reach out and tell him that he was okay, but knew it was impossible. Dave placed a comforting hand at the small of Klaus’ back, and he pushed a slow breath out. 

 

Next came Allison. As soon as she saw the body, a sob tore from her throat. The sound was raw heartbreak. Vanya was close at her heels. She blinked slowly, as if unable to process what she was seeing. “No, no, no,” she mumbled, “It can’t be…” 

 

Five was next. He took one look at Klaus, and suddenly looked every one of his years, face heavy with grief and despair. Then, in a blue flash, he was gone. Klaus couldn’t blame him. It must be hard, seeing his dead body all over again.

 

Luther was the last to approach. He hovered by the doorway, hesitant to intrude on the scene. His face was pale, almost grey, and he wavered where he stood like he might pass out. “Fuck,” he swore, “no.”

 

Suddenly, Diego whirled around. With a roar, he launched himself at Luther, landing a heavy punch to his jaw. He threw his fists with a wild rage, clumsy and uncoordinated with grief, and Luther made no move to stop him. “You left him there to die!” Diego howled. “You left our brother to die!”

 

“No,” said Klaus, but his voice went unheard. 

 

“I’m sorry,” said Luther. 

 

“I’ll kill you,” screamed Diego, “I’ll kill you!” 

 

Klaus watched, as if in slow motion, as Diego pulled a knife. He had never thought of secretly sweet Diego as capable of cold blooded murder, but in that moment, Klaus had no doubt that he intended to kill. He lifted his hand, ready to throw it, and Klaus knew that he never missed.

 

“I heard a rumour that you dropped the knife!” cried Allison.

 

The knife clattered to the ground. Diego turned to his sister, expression dark with betrayal.

 

_ “Stop!” _ yelped Klaus. “Stop, stop, stop!”

 

The image froze. Klaus was breathing hard, chest heaving. Dave was murmuring soft words, but Klaus couldn’t quite hear him, blood rushing in his ears.

 

“Do you see now?” the girl asked. “They’re meant to save the world. Without you, they tear themselves apart. You need to go back.”

 

“But- I can’t, I can’t do it,” Klaus whimpered. 

 

“You can. You must,” said the girl, her voice melancholic. 

 

“No,” he said. “Dave, please…” He looked at his lover with desperate eyes, as if hoping to find an answer there.

 

Dave reached out, took both of Klaus’ hands into his own. “Hey, hey, take a breath. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

 

“I don’t want to go,” said Klaus, face crumpling. 

 

“I know,” said Dave, thinly veiled agony in his voice, “I know. But listen. Whatever you decide, it’ll be okay. I’ll wait for you, even if I have to wait a thousand years. We’ll be together again.”

 

“Do you promise?” Klaus asked, craving reassurance.

 

“I promise,” said Dave, unbearably sincere.

 

Klaus choked on a sob, tears spilling over. With tender hands, Dave reached up to cradle Klaus’ face. He pushed himself up on his toes, so that he could press a kiss onto his forehead. Klaus sagged against him.

 

Steeling himself, he turned to the girl. “I’ll do it.”

 

She nodded, satisfied. “See you around,” she said. With the next blink, she was gone, along with his siblings and the cold walls of the morgue. They were back in yellow light of Dave’s kitchen. 

 

“Are you ready, love?” asked Dave, despite seeming afraid to hear the answer.

 

Klaus nodded. “I’ll be back,” he said.

 

Dave smiled, a wobbly thing. “I’ll be waiting.”

 

Klaus crossed the distance between them, and pressed a kiss to Dave’s lips. He carefully catalogued each sensation: the warmth of his mouth; his hands on Klaus’ slim hips; the smell of him, familiar and safe. 

 

And then, he let go.

  
  
  


Klaus came back to himself with a ragged gasp. His body spasmed, arching off of the cool metal table, heels whacking the hard surface. This was worse than being resuscitated by paramedics, he thought distantly.

 

“Klaus?” a voice echoed, sounding incredulous. Allison?

 

His head was throbbing, and he squinted against the fluorescent lighting. Still, he attempted to lever himself upright. Hands grabbed him, burning hot against the chill of his skin, helping him up.

 

His siblings - minus Five - were crowded around him, watching him with disbelief.

 

“K- Klaus?” stammered Diego faintly. 

 

“Hey, guys,” croaked Klaus.

 

“Fuck,” someone swore, and then he was being enveloped by several sets of arms. He shivered, overwhelmed.

 

“Don’t do that again!” said Ben, looking tearful.

 

“I’ll try,” said Klaus.

 

“I don’t understand,” said Vanya, voice small. “You were dead.”

 

“Sure was,” said Klaus, cheerful. “Went to the afterlife, met God, it was all pretty dramatic.”

 

“Then how are you here?” asked Allison.

 

Klaus shrugged, the movement twitchy. He tugged the sheet up, wrapping it around himself. “Guess dad was right about all that  _ untapped potential. _ Even God couldn’t explain it.”

 

The siblings took a moment to absorb that. “Well, if it means your not dead,” said Diego decisively, “then good.”

 

Klaus shuffled off of the table, his siblings hovering. He stood on unsteady legs, and twisted the sheet around him like a toga. “Do you think they still have my clothes?” he pondered, digging through the cupboards.

 

“Klaus,” said Luther, voice pinched. 

 

“Yes, dear brother?” Klaus sang, locating his clothes with a little  _ aha! _

 

“I- I’m so sorry.”

 

Klaus span, puzzled. “What?”

 

“It was my fault,” said Luther. His voice was wrecked. “I left you there to die.”

 

Klaus waved a hand, dismissive. “Ah, don’t worry about it, mon frère.”

 

“No, Klaus, seriously,” insisted Luther. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

Ben interjected, “Listen to him. He means it.”

 

Klaus took a slow breath, uncomfortable. “I know, Luther,” he said, forcing himself to meet his brother’s eyes. “I forgive you.”

 

Luther deflated, tension leaving his huge body.

 

“Right,” said Klaus, tugging on his leather pants. “Listen up my guys, because I didn’t come back here for nothing. Time to stop the apocalypse.”

 

For the first time since they were children, they were a team again, and Klaus felt something like hope.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i read quietus by the wonderful nemainofthewater and got inspired by the potential for angst, so here we are. oops?
> 
> i crave validation, so feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
